One common treatment for male erectile dysfunction is the implantation of a penile prosthesis. Such a prosthesis typically includes a pair of inflatable cylinders, which are fluidly connected to a reservoir via a pump and valve assembly. The two cylinders are normally implanted into the corpus cavernosae of the patient and the reservoir is typically implanted into the patient's abdomen. The pump assembly is implanted in the scrotum.
During use, the patient actuates the pump and fluid is transferred from the reservoir through the pump and into the cylinders. This results in the inflation of the cylinders and thereby produces the desired penis rigidity for a normal erection. Then, when the patient desires to deflate the cylinders, a valve assembly within the pump is actuated in a manner such that the fluid in the cylinders is released back into the reservoir. This deflation then returns the penis to a flaccid state.
Presently, the pump and valve assembly used in such implantable prostheses share certain similar characteristics. For example, they include fluid pathways allowing the flow of fluid to and from the reservoir, as well as to and from the cylinders. In some designs this fluid flow is controlled by one or more poppet valves positioned in such fluid pathways within the housing of the assembly.
A compressible pump bulb is also attached to the housing and is in fluid communication with the various fluid pathways. In order to inflate the cylinders, the compressible pump bulb is actuated by the patient, thereby urging fluid in the bulb past the poppet valves into the cylinders. In order to deflate the cylinders, the valve housing is grasped and squeezed, through the patient's tissue, causing the various poppet valves to unseat and allow fluid to flow back to the reservoir.